


Welcome Back, Agent

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Stockings, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men of the MCU Avengers put on a little cabaret for the return of a certain Level 7 Agent. And then Thor and Steve make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back, Agent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dunicha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunicha/gifts).



> Inspired by [this picture](http://adamantsteve.tumblr.com/post/49808791026) and written for [Dunicha](http://dunicha.tumblr.com)'s birthday. This would have gone into pornographic territory but then I felt weird writing porn for a friend (even though she betas everything I write). Thank you for being the best beta ever!
> 
> Since this was written for my beta, the work itself is not betaed!   
> It's kinda random and rambling since I didn't really have much of a plot in mind when I started writing it. If you give me a prompt I'll write it for you!!

It's a charity thing, apparently, though Steve has his suspicions that the drag aspect was Tony's doing. Well, Steve's no wallflower. He punched out Hitler 200 times wearing tights, he can handle this in his sleep. 

 

Clint's surprisingly delicate with the stockings, and he helps Steve get his seams just right. The shoes, for all their height aren't actually too uncomfortable, and Clint paces up and down the living room in them, running through his choreography. The party is two floors up, and Tony showily flies down in the suit to land on the balcony. He whistles as he comes in, throwing his arms to the side and letting the armour fly away from him to form itself into a neat little box. Steve'll never get over how unreal that looks. 

 

He's got his stockings on already, which, ok. He catches Steve looking and smirks. "My seams straight?" he asks, twisting around and bending over. Steve rolls his eyes. "Yeah, Tony they're fine." 

 

There's a rail of dresses to the side of the room, all oversized but tailored for each of them specifically. Bruce comes out of his room fully dressed but for his shoes and wig, turning and pulling a face at how ridiculous he looks. There's chest hair coming out of the top of his dress, unmistakably male arms, the beginnings of a beard on his face. "Beautiful!" Tony cries as he claps a hand to his chest. Bruce laughs and sits on the couch. "Can't believe you talked me into this."

 

Tony doesn't get to answer, because everyone gasps when Thor walks in from his own room. He's dressed, in heels which have him pushing seven feet, and his _hair_.

"Do you like it?!" Cries a voice from behind him, Darcy appearing by his side a moment later. Thor's hair is all... done. Victory rolls the girls used to call them, looped up and over, feminine and old fashioned and totally incongruous with everything else about Thor. 

The man reaches up a hand to touch it and has it slapped away by Darcy. "No touching! I watched six different youtube tutorials to get this right."

 

Steve stands there dumbly before shaking his head and finally getting his dress free. He unzips it and slips it over his head. Tony does it up for him and pinches his ass for good measure, making Steve yelp and then glare. Tony gives him a smug grin before putting his own dress on. 

 

-

 

The five of them perform Natasha's strict choreography perfectly in honour of one Phil Coulson coming back to life and it brings the house down; the attendees donate some absorbitant amount that doesn't seem real. Bruce gets out of his get up as soon as he can, but the rest of them ham it up the rest of the evening: Clint doesn't stop harassing Phil, sitting in his lap and actually batting his eyelashes at him, Tony using it as an excuse to act like more of a lush than he usually does, Steve just because it seems like good fun and Thor seems to find it no more stranger than the rest of the clothes Asgardians wear. 

 

"You look very beautiful," he tells Steve. Unused to the long hair, Steve turns to look at him and all he gets is a face full of his own wig, but once he's spat out fake blonde strands he finds Thor beaming at him, his cheeks rosy pink and eyes twinkling from all the champagne he’s drunk. "You do too," Steve replies. "Your hair really is amazing." 

Thor starts to reach up a hand to touch it but thinks better of it. "The lady Darcy spent quite some time on it. I'm glad you like it. She said you might."

"Oh?" 

Thor's face lights up again. "She said it was the fashion."

Steve looks down and laughs, his feet are starting to hurt quite a bit but the shoes are part of the whole thing so he doesn’t want to lose them. 

There's a warm pressure on Steve's arm and he starts to turn again, thinking it's someone blocked out by the wig, but it's Thor. "Do your feet hurt?" 

"Oh! Yeah, kind of. I don't know how anyone manages to wear these every day." 

Thor nods gravely. "Lots of armour is hard to wear at first." 

"Armour?" 

 

Before Thor can answer, a champagne glass is being tapped and another speech is made, effectively telling everyone thanks for coming but it's time to go home, and then they’re both lost to cordial goodbyes and thanks for comings to all the people who want to shake their hands. Once there's only near and dear friends left, with Phil and Clint making out in a corner, Steve bends to take off the damn shoes. 

He stops, though, when there's a small disappointed noise behind him. It's Thor.

"What?" he laughs, though there's a nervous energy in his words. He's not entirely sure where it comes from.

Thor looks to be choosing his words carefully. "I like them," he says in the end, and Steve thought he was the easily embarrassed one of the two but Thor ducks his head and won't meet his eye. He starts for the elevators, but Steve swiftly follows. 

"Steve!" Cries Tony from the other side of the room. By the time he's looked over to see Tony trying to carry a platter of food that's atleast four feet wide and looked back again, the elevator has closed.

 

When he gets downstairs, Thor's in the living room, his hair mostly back to normal with a few dozen bobby pins littering the coffee table. 

"Hey," he says softly, approaching him. Thor takes a breath and gives him a smile that barely hides whatever pain he's for some reason afflicted with. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, Steve. I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn."

"What are you talking about?" Steve replies, coming to stand next to where Thor's sitting on the couch. He pulls off the wig and runs his fingers through his flattened hair as he tosses it next to the pins. This would be so much easier if he could feel the champagne he'd drunk, because he thinks he knows where this could be going but he can't be sure and he doesn't want to make anything worse. 

But Thor's not afflicted with his same resistance, and Tony made sure to keep topping up his glass. 

Thor raises a hand and rests it against Steve's thigh, where the top of the stocking sits. He doesn't meet his eye at first, just looking at his own hand on Steve, one finger touching the edge of the garter belt's buckle.

 

"Do you want to go to your room?" Steve asks eventually, and then Thor looks up at him - shocked, and Steve starts cursing himself internally for reading this wrong. "Yes," Thor says instead, voice rougher than usual, holding his hand out for Steve to take it. 

 

-

 

Thor's room is large enough that the forest of pins and hairbrushes and rollers all over one side of it don't make it seem all that messy. Thor closes the door and turns, tipping Steve's face with a finger and kissing him. The fabric of the dress is silky under Steve's finger tips when his hand reaches out to touch him, and Thor sighs happily. His beard is soft instead of the harsh stubble Steve shaves off every day, and he rubs his cheek against it as Thor wraps his arms around him. 

 

Suddenly, the pressure on Steve's feet is gone as Thor hooks his hands beneath him and lifts him, his legs automatically wrapping around Thor's body. The kiss changes angle but doesn't stop even when Steve half-gasps through his nose. He can't remember the last time anyone picked him up, and it makes him feel delicate somehow, held tight and safe and strong in Thor's huge arms. 

 

He's not even sure what's going to happen - never let himself get this deep into the fantasy. Thor turns, walks to the bed as easily as he would were he not carrying a full grown man in his arms but then he stops. He breaks the kiss to rest their foreheads together, looking like he's about to say something, but Steve stops him. "Whatever you want, Thor." 

He surges back in to kiss Steve again as he lowers him down onto the bed. "Whatever you want," Steve says again.

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
